


The Fallen Son

by Odinson2477



Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [1]
Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey, Camp Camp (Web Series), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Adult/kid shippers stay away or I'll beat you, Don't Like Don't Read, Everyone is a guardian so don't worry, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Polytheism, Swearing, The greek gods exist in this, dadvid, my own characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinson2477/pseuds/Odinson2477
Summary: There was one boy that could instill fear into anyone he met, there was no one who he could not break, he was known as a godslayer, the boy who ruled the cult of kosmos, the one who wouldn't trust even the gods themselves, he had a hundred titles no one else can recall, except for one last one that everyone knew...The Fallen Son(Takes place after red war, curse of osiris and warmind)
Relationships: Daniel/chrysis
Series: Camp camp The Fallen Son au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649251
Kudos: 3





	1. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day the fire may die out...

It was a cold rainy night at lake lilac, all of the children asleep in their tents, all of them except one, one of the children left their tent in search of ending their suffering, their ghost pleaded "??? Please im telling you don't do this!" The child kept walking "one day ghost you'll start breaking apart...like I have." After they were away from the camp the child's ghost started to raise his voice

"??? Please, I know your stronger then this!" The child ignored him as they were almost near the cliff "??? Fight back young man!" The child screamed at his ghost with tears coming down only one of his eyes "I HAVE FOUGHT FOR HALF A FUCKING DECADE!!!" his ghost flinched "I can't do this anymore." He said as he turned back to face the cliff

The screaming was enough to wake up david, he bolted out the door towards the scream, he found the child ready to fall forward, the child ghost pleaded once more, "??? Please I'll do anything!" The child slowly turned to him and gave him a broken spear "don't let your next guardian be like me." David rushed towards the child, but the child was already falling "JAY!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters get longer and longer dont worry!


	2. Arriving at camp campbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive at camp campbell, their camp counselor david ready to happily welcome them to camp, but their is one child that is "not happy" to be at this rundown summer camp

4 weeks earlier...

Max and david were waiting at the entrance to camp campbell waiting for the quartermaster to arrive with the three other new campers 

"Can you believe it max? We're not getting 1 not 4 but 3 new campers today isn't that exciting?" David happily said

"Yep it's truly horrifying." Max replied 

"What are you afraid of making a few new friends?" David asked

"Im not here to make friends david. Camp is the place kids go when their parents don't wanna deal with them, why do you think we return the favor when the hit 70?" 

The quartermaster arrives with the three new campers 

"Heeeeeello welcome to camp AHHHHHHH" As david gets hit by the bus 

"Campers are here." Said quartermaster 

First off the bus is a green haired girl named nikki wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls (AKA the nature girl) second off is a brown haired boy named neil wearing a yellow sweater and dark red jeans (AKA a nerd) 

"Hello you must be nikki it's a pleasure to mee-" david was cut off by nikki biting his hand 

As david screams in pain and trys to pry nikki off his hand neil asks "excuse me is this science camp?" 

The third camper steps off the bus as david gets nikki off his hand "why heeeeeello and who might you be?" The child had a black cardigan as well as a dark purple shirt and part of his hair covered his left eye and he spoke with a greek accent<

"None of your damn business that's what" the child replied "hey language" 

"Fuck off before i break you like a twig" < Max whispered to nikki and neil "wow check out the balls on new kid!" And nikki replied with "Where?!" As she looked down< "now young ma-" david was cut off by the child who pulled out a broken spear and white hand cannon and held them against David's neck and head<

The child's ghost appeared and said "sorry but he isn't going to listen to you" he then whispered in David's ear "just do as he says and he won't hurt anybody." The child asked "where can i find some food around here redhead?" David reluctantly replied "it's in the mess hall." "Good, soon you will understand I am the one in charge here." <

The child starts to walk towards the mess hall but before he turns around to david and says "the name is Deimos" the child continues to walk away "Deimos is that chinese?" Nikki asked Neil replied "no it's greek for-" "the god of terror" david said "but something about him seems...familiar."


	3. Saying hello to campers and death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deimos enters the mess hall and meets all of the campers, lets just say meeting nurf didn't go well

Deimos opens the door to the mess hall to see a child in a "homemade" astronaut suit spinning around on the ceiling fan, a girl listening to music with headphones, a boy with a hat messing around with cards, Deimos thought to himself "oh gods why must there be so much noise"? 

"Nurf you don't crank shit, get down from there space kid!" Gwen yelled at the two boys as david goes to get space kid down "what is going on in here?" Neil asks and max replies "if we leave now i can hotwire that bus" "yes please do so i may have less headaches." Deimos said

Nikki asks "how did he get up there? I wanna go next!"  
Nurf boasted "i got him up there with my strength because im the strongest camper here." (Violence warning) Deimos laughed sarcastically "nice joke there is no one stronger than me."

Nurf laughed "hah your so short and wimpy there is no way you could beat me." Deimos replied angered "your a fool!" Nurf continued to boast "im stronger than everyone here." Deimos shouted "WHAT?!"

As a fight was about to break out gwen was ready to watch with some popcorn, however david intervened 

"Hey now kids how about we go over orientation?" David suggested "now hold on let me finish!" Deimos said furios

"Your at a shithole camp with all these weakling and your gonna say your the strongest? Fuck yourself ok?" Deimos said insulting nurf "fuck off, who the fuck are you to turn around and tell me when your nothing but a pig?! You damn pig!"

Nurf threatened deimos "you wanna go right now?!"  
David got between them "violence never solves anything! Both of you stop!" Deimos pushed david out of the way "if you wanna fight then let's fight you obese CUNT!" 

Nurf angered threw a punch at Deimos, but deimos caught it and then punched nurf in the gut which knocked him over then he stomped and both of his arms until they broke, nurf screamed out in pain "What the fuck?!" Gwen screamed, david tried to intervene again but before he could Deimos summoned a ward of dawn around hime so he couldn't get in

Nikki said in awe "woah i wanna do that!" Neil fainted from shock while preston pretended to faint

Deimos kept beating on nurf then after 2 minutes he pulled out his white hand cannon and shot nurf and killed him

Deimos looked around at everyone most were staring in complete horror "Who's next?!" Nurfs ghost came out to resurrect nurf but before he could deimos warned him "you better keep him in check otherwise next time will be worse!"

Deimos storms out of the mess hall and nurf comes back terrified

Max thought to himself "well this is summer is going to be worse than i thought."


	4. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deimos storms off into the forest to calm down after his "fight" with nurf

"Fucking malaka!" Deimos shouted "Who the fuck does he think he is?! He has never been out in the field he doesn't know true strength!" His ghost tried to calm him "Deimos just forget him, he must know you and be jealous of your stength." Deimos scoffed "that's the thing ghost, nobody knows me."

"I know you" a man's voice came out out of nowhere, deimos quickly armed himself with his spear and hand cannon "Show yourself!" He shouted "that's a nice cannon you got there kid, shame it's a bit dirty." Deimos looked down to see his hand cannon still covered with nurfs blood

"Who are you?" He asked "Me? Im a friend little man." He said coming out from the tree he was hiding in, deimos quickly pointed his hand cannon at the man who had something behind his back, deimos curious asks "what do you have behind your back? Show me now!" Deimos said getting angry 

"Oh this?" The man was holding a sack full of glimmer, deimos surprised asked "how do you get that much?"  
The man replied "cause i don't run with the vanguard kid, they don't pay jack shit hah hah." The man laughed

"That surprises me that they won't give a raise to the boy that killed ghaul." The man said with a smirk deimos was shocked the man knew what he had done "how do you?" "I know a lot of things little man, but one thing's for certain little man, if you do something for me I'll pay you better than the vanguard ever would!" 

Deimos was considering the man's offer but he was wondering, could he trust this man just for money? "So kid, do we have a deal?" The man asked holding out his hand to shake, deimos replied "just point me to the ass i need to kick." "Wow straight to the point i see, i dig it."

"Alright alright alright, there is a big fallen camp nearby, that stole something of mine in the middle of the night, I'd like it back." Deimos asked "what exactly is this thing you want?" The man replied "it's a dark green bandana my boy made for me on my birthday a few years back before he... passed." The man said sadly deimos simply replied "consider it back"

Before demios could go kill the fallen the man had one last thing to say first "hey kid wait before you go, i just wanna tell ya don't let those kid's at camp get to you, every time they brag saying thier this thier that just remember, your better than them." The man said with a smile deimos thought about that before replying "i know." 

The man laughed "oh I love all you kid's your so eager to please." Demios was about to say something back in anger but before he could the man said "did that make you angry? Good, use it." After that he began to walk away "I'll be at my camp it's southwest from here meet me there when your done!" He shouted back to deimos < After that deimos went to exterminate the fallen, his ghost said "well, he seems nice." Deimos replied "maybe but can we trust him?" His ghost answered "Well he is paying you better than the vanguard." "Fair enough."


	5. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Deimos is doing a job for the stranger, david and gwen try to calm the campers down after deimos's brutal display, and david is trying to figure out why Deimos seems so familiar

"What the fuck was that?!" Neil screamed loudly "look kids im not sure what that was." Gwen tried to calm him down but nurf joined in "What do you mean not sure?! He just brutalized me!" The rest of the kid's started to panic but david yelled out "Stop!"

"Look kids im not sure about demios, but maybe for right now we should just stay away from him, besides he left into the forest maybe he won't come back!" David tried to reassure them, but he knew one thing that could get kids to stop thinking about a 10 year old with the strength of a train 

"Who wants ice cream?!" David asked happily, all the kids shouted me in return, as gwen started to bring them in the mess hall she whispered "thanks." "Don't mention it." He replied

Later after the kids calmed down david started to wonder, how did that child seem so familiar, that anger reminded him of someone, someone he loved so much but has been missing for 5 and a half years

While the kids were doing bomb defusal camp (yes that's a real camp there) david asked gwen "hey gwen did deimos seem familiar to you?" "Davey that's something i need to talk to you about, actually i need to show you something that will shock you."

Gwen brought david a few steps away from the kids so they couldn't hear and be reminded of what Deimos had done "so as Deimos was-" she paused for a moment "handling nurf, i saw something on him, so i took a picture and well..." she pulled out her phone camera 

As Deimos was beating on nurf "no no no no, that's impossible." David said in denial, the picture revealed on Deimos neck there was a symbol of fire which to david could only mean one thing "jay." He whispered


	6. A suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After demios finished exterminating the fallen he returned to the stranger to claim his prize

Deimos arrived at the man's camp "well kid did you get it?" Deimos tossed him a big sack, but it wasn't full of glimmer or engrams it was full of fallen heads "wow that is terrifying... i like your style kid." "But this isn't what is asked fo-" before he could finish deimos threw him the bandana he asked for

Deimos said "now my money." The man threw him the sack of glimmer "pleasure doing business with you little man." Deimos took the sack and began to walk away but before he could the man asked him "hey kid you hungry?" Which deimos was "im fine." He replied "you sure? I got something better then qm's mashed potatoes." 

Deimos curious asked "how do you know so much about that shitty camp?" The man replied "I've been watching yall since you got here, and i know qm, him and i go way back, a couple hundred years in fact." Deimos asked "what exactly do you have?" The man replied with a big smirk on his face "boiled hive guts." Deimos raised an eyebrow before asking "what the fuck?"

The man laughed "just try it kid i know you'll like it." Deimos figured it would be better then going back to that rundown camp, he sat down beside the fire, the man gave him a bowl and he was being serious when he said 'boiled hive guts' deimos took a mouthful of it, and it was actually pretty good "like it?" Deimos replied "finally some good fucking food."

The man laughed again "you got one helluva mouth on you kid, just like nurf." Deimos looked at the man "why are you doing this?" The man replied "because you deserve a good meal kid, qm isn't... as good as a cook as me also cause the vanguard ain't ever gonna give any recognition for what you did." 

Deimos ghost came out and decided to ask "who are you exactly?" The man replied "that's for another day but for now kid i wanna give you a suggestion." "Why should I listen?" The man pulled out another bag full of glimmer, deimos said "go on." As he ate another spoonful of hive guts

"I was thinking kid, maybe instead of killing those kids at the camp, you should try and make friends with them." Deimos started to remember back when he was in school, "look at this freak!" He heard a voice say "hahaha what a loser!" He heard another, he dropped the bowl "I've tried making friends before." He said with a cold tone in his voice "and how did it go?" "I killed all of them." He said with pure hatred in his voice

The man started to get a bit nervous "well maybe these kids will be different." "No they won't!" Deimos started to raise his voice "they'll just stab me in the back like all the others!" He said furious, the man tried to convince him "well maybe you could use them." Deimos raised an eyebrow and asked "how so?"

The man continued "maybe you 'befriend' them then have them do stuff for you, or maybe they have something you want." After demios heard that he remembered one of many things he wanted that he could get back, happiness 

"And what if they betray me like the rest," "then you do what you want with them." Deimos thought for a minute before saying "that might not be a bad idea." The man replied "im glad to hear it kid." But in the mans head he said "By the gods that actually worked!"

The man also suggested "well you better head back before davey gets his panties in a twist heh." Deimos replied "well i guess this is goodbye." The man reassured him "oh no you'll be seeing me again kid, another day and im sure ill have another job for ya." Deimos started walking away while the man was getting a call from someone

He answered the call, the person on the other end asked "well did he agree?" The man replied "don't worry brother he said he'll give it a shot, though it cost me a lot more than i thought heh." "It will be all worth it, I gotta go I heard there is an outpost nearby that might have some more information, thanks again drifter." The person on the other end said, then he hung up


	7. Forming bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deimos got back to the camp and he's planning to do what the man in the forest suggested

By the time deimos returned it was almost dark and all the other campers were heading to bed, "H-hey d-d-deimos." Harrison said scared "what do you want hat boy?" "I j-just wanted to let you k-know your sharing a tent with m-max." Demios asked "the indian?" "Y-yes." Harrison answered still scared but Deimos was too tired to 'deal with' harrison "ok so disappear." He told harrison, deimos went straight to sleep

The next day deimos woke up got dressed and started thinking about who would be the best to 'befriend' deimos thought to himself "obviously not nurf." He entered the mess hall to get some breakfast which was mashed potatoes and bacon he thought "who in the FUCK serves mashed potatoes at breakfast?" 

He looked around and thought who he should sit with "hm not harrison cause being around me nearly made him piss himself." He thought to himself "the one who looks like Shakespeare is too loud." "The one in the astronaut suit is-" he thought looking at space kid with a toy rocket as he was moving it around and making flying noises "No."

He then looked towards the table with the trio he saw yesterday "I want to do the big bubble thing like deimos did yesterday so david can't stop me when im playing with bugs." The green haired girl said "nikki that's disgusting." The jewish one said "yea why not learn fist of havoc? So you can punch david instead." The indian one said, deimos thought "maybe they won't give me a headache as much as the others."

He sat down at the table, only one who looked over was neil deimos felt like he had to ask "what?" Neil replied "oh nothing nothing! But since your here i was curious, how do you already know how to do a ward of dawn aren't you ten?" "I know because I've training myself for a year straight now." Max spoke up "well as long as you can shut people like nurf up i would say it's cool." Deimos asked "cool?" Nikki butted in "yea can you show me how to do that?!"

Deimos has never gotten a compliment from someone before, maybe the man in the forest was right, he also remembered his hand cannon is still dirty with nurfs blood, he made a rag out of his powers and began to clean it off "where did you get that?" Max asked, Deimos replied "I made it myself, I call it the rose." Neil asked "what's the story behind it?"

Deimos remembered the one girl he loved, he also remembered how she was... taken from him in front of his very eyes, by the other hive prince... nokris

"I named it after the favorite flower of someone I loved." Max thought to himself "wait he loved someone before?" As neil asked "what was their name?" As deimos remembers crying over her body "please don't leave me behind." He remembered seeing her dead body, and since then he could not stop thinking about cutting off the head of the other prince

Deimos replied to Neil "it doesn't matter, she's gone." He said with a cold tone in his voice, nikki tried to cheer him up "well we were gonna raid the pantry to see how many pudding cups we could get." Deimos thought about it, it's been a while since he had something sweet, he sniffes his mashed potatoes and said "that's smell like donkey shit what is that?" He asked disgusted "its potatoes." Max replied "are you sure?" Deimos asked, then max sniffed to and shrugged his shoulders 

"Well I think doing that would be better then eating this shit." Deimos said agreeing "all right let's go!" Nikki said excited "no you fool, we need to sneak in." Deimos said 

The man in the forest was watching him through the window from a tree far away "atta boy."


	8. Unfortunate answers pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Deimos befriends max, neil and nikki, david get some information from an old friend

While gwen was watching the kids david was in the cabin looking through old family photos, he found one from 5 years ago, there was gwen, himself, two other men, one woman and two little boys, david thought to himself "what happened to you jay?" "I hate to be the bearer of bad news brother."

"Drifter?" "The one and only." The drifter walker into the cabin with some files and he handed them over to david, what david saw was horrific 

5 days ago...

Drifter was standing in a alleyway smoking a cigarette, a man in a grey suit with a big suitcase stopped next to the alley to make a phone call, drifter hit him over the head with his hand cannon and dragged him into the alley, the man cynically told him "you'll never get the boy back, he's ours now." The man starting to laugh, then drifter pulled out a knife and slit his throat

"Alright jason I got the stuff." "Good now meet me at the temple."

Drifter took his ship and flew to Delphi, there he met up with jason at a door that was near the temple of the oracle, drifter handed the suitcase over to jason, in the suitcase it revealed some robes and a marble mask that was bleeding from the eyes, as jason was changing into the robes he asked drifter "watch my stuff for me?" Drifter nodded

After he was done he asked "how do I look?" Drifter responded "terrifying." "Good." As jason was about to enter the chamber drifter warned him "don't do anything rash brother." Jason asked "me, rash?" He went into the chamber

He walked down a big hall to see a countless amount of other people dressed like him, a woman came up to him said "what are you doing? Your late!" She said annoyed "sorry it's my, first time." The womans tone changed "a newcomer? Welcome, welcome!" The woman filled him in on what was going on "we haven't had a meeting for quite some time, deimos must have found something of interest." "Deimos?" The woman explained "our champion, he thinks he is our leader but he is more of our weapon, but don't let him hear that."

Jason said "I'll go talk to the others, thank you." The woman replied "yes yes, hurry before deimos gets here, who knows if you'll get a word in after that." The woman walked away, jason looked around he found a room with a box of letters "by the gods, they have a foothold everywhere in the world!" "The others need to know about this."

He went to another room but didn't go in because he heard "pull yourself together malaka! Your a fucking pig before slaughter!" There were two men, the other one pleaded "I swear I'll kill him let me go!" The bigger man said "if you can't kill a fucking groundskeeper what are you gonna do when I tell you to kill a fucking member of the fucking vanguard?!" The smaller man continued to beg "no I'll do it I'll kill the quartermaster." 

The bigger man grabbed a scolding hot poker, but jason stepped in "no don't do it." The bigger man said "I'll do it if I fucking want to do it!" He was about to burn the smaller man but jason grabbed his arm "no don't do it, give the coward another chance." The bigger man thought a moment before saying "tyche owes you something you lucky bastard, you get to keep your skin today!" The bigger man walked away

The smaller man said "he would've killed me, he's insane, thank you." Jason replied "try to stay off his bad side." The smaller man replied "I will but he's right, im going to stake out the camp, im going to kill the quartermaster." A man saw jason and said "you come over here"!

To be continued...


	9. Unfortunate answers pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has infiltrated the secret lair of the cult of kosmos to find out secrets of the cult, what he found was heartbreaking

"You come here!" Jason quickly looked over at the man who was standing next to a woman, jason thought to himself "shit ok stay cool staaaaay cool." The man said "we need another opinion on this." Jason thought "wait what?" 

"We need to decide who we should go after next." The woman spoke up "we should go after the grandfather, looking for the father would be a waste of resources." The man said "but we have a part of the father's hammer, if we get the other part we will be unstoppable." Jason asked "who is this father and grandfather?"

The man replied "you know deimos's bloodline justin and jason." Jason's heart sank when he heard the name of his son, justin has been missing for five years, "we should go after the father." Jason said because he knew the cult would never find him, the man said "what did I tell you?" "Well your both wrong." The woman replied annoyed

Another woman came out of nowhere "hello, I heard this is your first meeting." She said to jason, jason replied "yes it is." The woman asked him as she pointed to the pyramid in the middle of the room "does it call to you as it calls to me?" Jason responded lying "it does." 

The woman went on "my child is going to become a true god someday, he was the one that destroyed ghaul, can you imagine how much pride I feel?" Jason simply nodded, then a gunshot went off and a head rolled to the center of the room

"Elpenor is dead." A child said walking in angry "one of you is a traitor." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again "the artifact will reveal them." The child dragged someone over to the pyramid "YOU!" The child placed their hand on the pyramid along with his own, the pyramid allowed him to look into the person's memories

He told the person to go, the child went through several more people before he reached... jason, the child called him forward, jason came forward slowly, he placed his hand on the pyramid along with the child's and he looked into Jason's memories 

6 years ago...

Justin was sitting in the living room of his home, his son came up to him "daddy daddy look!" The boy showed justin a picture of... something justin said "that look's great! Is my little boy an artist?" He said starting to tickle his son, as his son was giggling jason walked into the room "how's my favorite son and grandson doing?" 

Before either could answer a knock came to the door "I'll get it." Justin said, he opened the door to see a man in a suit "hello sir im with child protective services im here for jay." Justin surprised asked "what?! Why?! Nothing's-" before he could finish he saw two people in his car come out wearing the marble masks

"You son of a bitch!" Justin said pulling out his hammer "Stop!" He heard someone unfamiliar yell, he saw a blond man hold a gun to his other son's head jordan, justin immediately dropped the hammer, the blond man said "good, now I'll be taking MY SON somewhere where he can, really unlock his full potential, any of you come after me and he dies." The blond man said with a tone of hatred

The blond man dropped jordan and grabbed Jay's arm as started to walk out with him, justin freaked out and started yelling as jason held him back not wanting jay to be hurt, "no, no, no, no you can't do this NO!" "daddy!" Jay yelled out trying to break free from the blond man's grasp, justin continued to scream "NO, NO DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BABY, NO NO!!!!" 

Present day with jason in the lair...

Jason looked at the child and whispered "jay." Jay/deimos was stunned, he looked at jason and asked "who are you?" There was a moment of silence before deimos said "GO." jason walked back in line, deimos pointed at another to walk up "YOU get up here!" He said impatient, he then started slamming the person's head into the pyramid 

All the pieces of the pyramid went flying out, jason grabbed one and started to leave the lair, but he could hear deimos continued to beat the poor man's face in and he screamed "THE TRAITOR IS DEAD!!!"

present day with david and drifter, david sat there stunned, "brother are you ok?" Drifter shook him getting worried, he could hear david whisper "by the gods."


	10. Theater, romance and bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As preston attempts to 'wow' the campers with his sequel to romeo and juliet, deimos has other plans, plans to put a certain hive prince in the dirt for murdering the girl he loved

Some of the campers, nikki, space kid, niel and max where performing in the play while nurf was doing 'special effects' max complained "this is absolutely humiliating." While rubbing his wizard beard, deimos asked "then why the fuck are you doing it?" "Because david said he'll give me an extra helping of desert if I do."

Deimos thought to himself "david, why does he, remind me of someone?" Preston shouted next to deimos, "PLACES EVERYONE I will not have you ruff-" he was silenced by deimos punching him in the mouth "thank you." Max said for the first time, deimos started to get a call, his ghost answered it, it was ana Bray from mars

"What is it ana?" Deimos asked, she replied eager "I've found nokris!" Deimos immediately asked "where?!" "There's a cave near you, sending you coordinates but you've gotta move he's performing a ritual to wake xol!" She said worried, "x-x-xol? The hive worm god?!" He said starting to panic, deimos reassured him "don't worry my ned friend-" nikki corrected him "it's nerd." "Yeah whatever, im going to butcher nokris for what he has done." He said looking deep into neils eyes

"OH NO YOU DONT, you need to stay here to perform in the play!!!" Preston said shouting, deimos took a step towards him and asked very angry "or what you fucking PEASANT?!" Preston immediately backed away in fear, then deimos got his sparrow and took off

Deimos reached the cave and ran inside, he had his hand cannon and spear ready to slaughter all of the hive, but when he reached the inside of the cave, no one was there, he continued on deep down into the cave, he reached a room where he saw what looked look a thousand hive and their leader...nokris

Deimos saw nokris and he remembered the fateful day, when he saw the one he loved so much die in front of him, he jumped down and started shooting and stabbing all of the hive but nokris managed to speak some English "you not will defoul the ritual! Xol will rise again, but he will not fight for oryx oh no, he will fight in MY army! Then when the hive take the earth and the rest of this pitiful system, they will all chant, NOKRIS, NOKRIS, NOKRIS!!!" he laughed insanely 

At the camp preston had no choice but to continue the show with or without deimos, but little did he know max had stolen David's phone to look up several terrible thing's, including 'what do boobies look like?' But he also was texting a very muscular woman by the name bonquisha in a attempt to ruin Preston's play (you gotta admit the kid is clever) 

In the cave deimos continued to cut down all of the hive he took hive relics from the green glowing knights and destroyed the crystals holding the ritual together, nokris in a last ditch effort tried to reason "WAIT, i can bring the girl back!" Deimos stopped and looked at him, "i could use the soulfire magic to bring her back from the dead, just drop the relic." He said trying to manipulate deimos

But deimos knew better and continued to destroy the crystals "what are you doing?!" Nokris shouted, there was one crystal left "IF YOU DESTROY THE PORTAL YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!!!!" the last crystal was destroyed 

While at the camp the flowerscouts hung nikki up by her foot, bonquisha and tabii fighting over neil and the authorities about to arrest david, the ground exploded and up came deimos and nokris, nokris screamed in anger "i was about to turn all life into death and you ended it! He was to be my masterwork, AND YOU ENDED IT!!! THIS IS HOW YOU DIE CHILD!!!!!"

"The deathsingers could not lure me, the other hive princes could not hold me and YOU will not live to see the end of today-" he said pulling out his spear "I WILL HAVE MY JUSTICE!" nokris summoned a hundred acolytes to kill him, deimos killed them with a single nova bomb, nokris summoned fifty knights to end him, but deimos fought through them all to reach his one true target

After deimos destroyed all of nokris's minions he jumped on nokris and started stabbing him in his chest and throat, he stabbed him over and over and over again until nokris was on the ground severely bleeding, deimos looked nokris dead in the eye and said "you shouldn't have taken away my love you pathetic fucking insect." Deimos then took his spear to nokris's neck and kept cutting until his head came somewhat clean off and his body turned to ashes 

All of the campers were completely stunned, the fbi agents let go of david and proceeded to get in their car and leave, deimos turned around to face the entire camp and he asked "DO YOU ALL THINK IM FUCKING SERIOUS NOW?! NONE of you have to kiss my ass, but I expect some FUCKING RESPECT!!!" 

After the 'situation' all of the kids and both of the counselors proceeded to go to bed, but David wanted a word with "deimos?" The boy looked up at the tall man "what the fuck do you want tree man im tired." "First off, language secondly how did you do that and why?" Deimos replied looking david strange in the eye "because he murdered a girl I loved very much."

David couldn't help but ask "what was her name?" Deimos replied with a question of his own "can you just leave me alone im tired." David said "of course." Before he let deimos sleep he said "oh before I go, I just wanted to let you know...im proud of you." Deimos shot right up after hearing that, david left the tent and he left deimos thinking, no one has ever told deimos that they are proud of him, he didn't get much sleep that night


	11. Trying to form a connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After david learns that deimos is old family from half a decade ago, he swears to every god on Olympus that he will bring jay back

The children wake after a shocking display of 'theater' from deimos, they all head to the mess hall for breakfast while gwen fills david in on who's camp they are doing for the day "um david?" "Yes cbfl?" Gwen hands over a clipboard to david nervously, the clipboard shows the week of activities, and on friday (which it is) it reveals that day is deimos's camp

"Oh..." after a unsettling moment of silence david says "don't worry gwen I'll handle this one." She asks "are you sure this kid is quite a...handful, and that's being generous." David replies "I know just what to do." David enters the mess hall, he finds deimos sitting at a table with max, nikki and neil

David took a deep breath and thought "alright david you can do this." He walked over to deimos who was poking at his food "gooooood morning deimos!" He said with his normal cheery voice "what do you what tree man?" He said sounding tired, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?" Deimos surprisingly replied "sure why not."

David thought "oh well...that was easier then I thought." David takes deimos outside for a walk but most importantly for a talk (and no not 'the talk') david asks deimos "how did you do that?" "What?" Deimos realized he was talking about nokris "oh so what I did was, I hunted him down, I found him, and I killed him."

David asks "ok but why?" "Because he killed a girl that I loved very much?" David asks like most other people "what was her name?" Deimos replied like he does with most people "none of your damn business." David wanted to tell deimos to watch his language but he didn't want to anger him

David decides not to sugarcoat it "I...know your with the cult." They both stopped walking, deimos looked at david with a grin "so you want to kill me." David said "what?! No, no, no!" "Then what do you want?" David took a deep breath before saying "I want to help you jay." deimos was offended being called that name, "don't you fucking DARE call me that! I am deimos!" David sighed before saying "fine, but I still want to help you."

Deimos said "Ha! You don't want to deal with me." David said looking at him straight in the eye "yes I do, I wouldn't be talking to you right now if i didn't." Deimos looked away from him, after a minute of silence david asked him "what do you like to do for fun?" Deimos formed a huge grin before saying "kill." David thought to himself "why did I even ask?"

"Well im not sure there is anything around to kill." Deimos replied annoyed "dammit your right, taking out nokris has the hive shitting themselves right now, the fallen only prey on the weak, actually I won't be surprised if their attacking the camp right now." Deimos continued "is there anything to kill right now?!"

David's ghost came out and notified him that he was getting a call from gwen "david where are you?!" He replied calmly "deimos and I were just going for a walk-" gwen interrupted frustrated "the woodscout assholes from across the lake are attacking the camp!" Deimos joined in the conversation "the woodscouts? They have a pikeman with them, tree man if you want to have 'fun' with me then let us go bleed some 'woodscouts'." 

David and deimos arrived back at the camp, they saw the woodscouts tping some of the other 'camps', space kid's 'cape' on fire, petrol having nurf in a headlock "all of my suppressed anger, not working!" Nurf cried out, max and nikki fighting snake/billy (and failing), gwen next to a tree questioning why she chose to be a camp counselor and neil hanging on a tree branch by his white underwear 

"Now this may be fun!" Deimos said marching towards pikeman, a woodscout stopped him "halt! This is woodscout territory now!" Deimos replied to him with a spear to the face, david said "you know deimos maybe there are some hive left in that cave you were in!" Trying to get deimos away from the woodscouts "shut it tree man or join in!"

Deimos cut through another 5 woodscouts before reaching snake who was licking his finger and was about to put it in Max's ear, deimos grabbed his arm and stabbed it with his spear, snake screamed out in pain which alerted the rest of the woodscouts, david pulled deimos away from him "deimos enough of th-" he was cut off by deimos punching him "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU FUCKING WORM!!!" 

deimos continued to stab snake but he heard pikeman yell out to the rest of the woodscouts "woodscouts retreat!" Deimos saw the woodscouts rush over to their boats but deimos tackled pikeman and held him down, he tossed his hand cannon over to david "if you want to have 'fun' with me tree man, then shoot him!" David looked at deimos horrified, he slowly picked up the gun "please don't do this!" He heard pikeman plead with tears running down his face

"Silence you fucking peasant, you'll just come back!" David wants jay back but will he really kill a child to do it? "Do it tree man!!" After a moment david looked away and pulled the trigger with everyone watching, deimos let go of pikeman's now dead body and laughed "finally! You grow a pair!" He continued to laugh, gwen whispered in David's ear "david what the fuck?!" David dropped the gun

Pikeman was resurrected and he quickly headed to the boats and the woodscouts left, deimos looked at everyone staring and asked "why the upset faces? That was fun!" David yelled "no it wasn't deimos!" Some of the kids jumped a little hearing david raising his voice except for neil who was still hanging on the tree

"J- deimos, you just go around killing everyone!" Deimos confused asked "why the fuck not?" David said "im trying to help you, you just cant keep doing this!" Deimos started to raise his voice now "why the fuck not?!" "Because Im trying to help you be happy!!!" Deimos froze after hearing that "you don't know anything you fucking malaka!" David kept yelling "I do deimos, we are family and I care about you!"

Deimos didn't believe david, he thinks he is lying, deimos walked away back to his tent, he left a sign that said 'don't fucking bother me.' David took a deep breath and thought "oh gods I have a lot of work to do."


	12. Doing a favor for fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woodscouts are angered about their loss at camp campbell, but they recieve some help from a mysterious ally and deimos is hellbent on getting his stuff back

2 days after the woodscout attack...

"Our plan was supposed to be foolproof!" Pikeman shouted angrily, "this plan will be much better." A woman said out of nowhere "who are you?" The woman replied "a friend, deimos hasn't responded to me in quite some time, so I have decided to punish him." The woman handed pikeman a duffel bag and what he saw made him smile greatly

"GOD'S DAMMIT!!!" Deimos screamed from inside his tent which quickly caught everyone's attention, deimos looked everywhere in every tent, in the mess hall, in the quartermaster store even in the counselors cabin but he still couldn't find what he was looking for, david quickly went over to him "what's wrong?" Deimos yelled back "nothing now fuck off!!" David knew something was wrong

"Did you lose something kiddo?" Deimos was about to yell back at him but he found a note which said something that just infuriated him even more "THAT FUCKING CUNT!!!" he continued to scream "I could help you find it." David kept his cool, deimos for once actually considered his help "you want to, 'connect' with me right? Do something for me and maybe I  
could let that happen."

Deimos tore up the note he found "the woodscouts seem to be...upset about their lose the other night, so they decided to rob me!" David kept listening to deimos rant "the stupid bastards must not realize who they are fucking with. I need you to take back what they stole." "Ok what is it?" Deimos looked him in the eye "you'll know it when you find it, I can't do it cause im doing a job for someone."

"Ok I'll be off then!" He said in his normal cheery voice "please let gwen know im gone." Deimos groaned "fine." "Oh last thing...if you ever need someone to talk to im always available." Deimos looked away with a sad look in his eye "whatever just go!" He said impatient, he then started to contemplate "could he be the one?"

David reached the woodscouts camp, he saw pikeman speaking to his fellow woodscouts "alright you three where is it?" Pikeman looked at the tall man "what are you talki-...oh so your here to do deimos's bidding, strange how the 'mighty' demigod doesn't come get it himself, especially something so valuable." David looked at pikeman "what did you even steal from him? And I don't want to be rude but, it's not very smart to steal from someone like...him." 

"What it is doesn't matter, what matters is what your willing to do for it." Pikeman said with a menacing grin on his face, "how about I tell you how to beat the flowerscouts cookie sales?" Pikeman looked a little surprised "there's no way you know how t-" "just move your popcorn sales a month early." After a minute of pikeman taking in this incredible knowledge "well then fine I will tell you where your treasure is guarded." "Im sorry, guarded?"

Pikeman gave david a set of coordinates which led to an old temple a few miles away from sleepy peak town, the temple was guarded by several people wearing marble masks "the cult? What do they want with deimos?" David found a hole at the top of the temple, he looked through and saw a duffel bag being guarded by two cultists, he took a small piece of the rubble and threw it away from the bag

The cultists were alerted by the noise and went to investigate, while david quietly hopped down and grabbed the bag, he quickly had his ghost transmat him back to his ship and he flew back to camp, on the way back he couldn't help but peak inside, he looked inside to see an old memory

9 years ago...

"Dammit!" Justin quietly said as he accidentally poked his finger with a sewing needle "it's ok here go like this." David was there helping him make a teddy bear for his youngest child "im better with a gun and my hammer Davey you know this." He joked, david quietly laughed "and there!" The bear was finished "heh papa bear and his three cubs." Justin said looking at david then over to his two biological children which were playing with some toys

Justin walked over and got Jay's attention quickly "what are you doing?" He spoke in a funny voice, he handed the bear over to jay which he took immediately "do you like it?" He kept speaking in the funny voice, the 1 year old child started to giggle "I think he likes it davey." David tried to playfully poke the bear but the infant pushed his hand away which made justin laugh pretty hard

Present day...

David arrived back at the camp to see the children causing chaos as usual, gwen shouted "finally your back I need help with these little shit's!" "Of course gwen but first, where's deimos?" She pointed towards the cabin, he entered the cabin to see deimos sitting in the recliner "well did you get it?"

David reached into the duffel bag a pulled out the tattered bear which made deimos speak like david has never heard him spoken before "mr honeynuts! I thought I'd never see you again!" He quickly took the bear and gave it a huge hug, after realizing what he did he put the bear in his hoodie pocket and blushed so much he looked like an apple

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" He tried to sound threatening "you know I helped make that bear." Deimos looked shocked "what?" "Yep I helped your dad make him, and im just saying he isn't very good at sewing." David tried to joke but deimos spoke in a sad tone "wasn't good at sewing, he's dead now." David tries to reassure him "hey now just because he's been missing for a while doesn't mean he's dead."

Deimos continued to deny it "if he really was alive you'd think he would have shown his face." David pulled deimos into a hug, David expected a punch in the crotch which he had already prepared for by puting on a cup, but deimos didn't "you don't need the cult ja- I mean deimos." "If I try to defi them they'll kill you all, then treat me to a fate worse then the underworld." David continued to reassure him

"If they ever try to hurt you, I'll be there to punch them in their stupid faces." Deimos looked up at him and said "I've treated you like nothing but shit so far this summer, why are you helping me?" David kneeled down and looked him straight in the eye "because we're family." Deimos backed away from him "I need some time alone to think." "Whatever you need kiddo." David said with a smile, before deimos left he looked back to david and said "thank you." Then he walked out the door


	13. Still some hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David managed to make deimos a little bit more 'humble' but will it last?

The day started out like it normally did, the kids causing chaos around the camp, gwen stressing out and quartermaster being...quartermaster, deimos was just watching everything happen while sitting in a tree "hey kiddo!" He heard a familiar voice "what is it tree man?" "Don't you want join the rest of the kids?" Deimos jumped down from the tree "their too loud for me, which may seem ironic because of the other night, I just hate hearing...yelling." 

David looked concerned at the child "which is why I like Max and Neil the most their more quiet." David told him "well I think I saw them hanging out near the science camp." Deimos looked at david "I still don't understand why you helped me yesterday." "Because we're family and that's what family does." Deimos started to walk away "I'll have to think about it...thank you again." 

Deimos found max messing with a yo-yo and neil who was looking for something "hey deimos you wouldn't happen to have seen totally not a hive worm right?" He asked nervously "you were experimenting on a hive worm?" "What? No of course not!" Deimks gave him a 'really' look "you better find it before I eat it." Max looked at him strangly "what? Someone showed me can boil parts of hive, it's quite tasty actually." Deimos said defending the man in the forest and his strange cooking 

The three overheard space kid trying to achieve space flight...in a cardboard spaceship "if he wants to go to space so bad why doesn't he just go?" Neil answered "because there's not really anywhere safe to go." Max joined in the conversation "that's just gonna give nurf more of a reason to send him to wedgie town." Deimos asked "where's that?" Max and neil looked at deimos confused "you do know what a wedgie is right?" Deimos shook his head as max got a clever idea

"Well my friend I'd be happy to show you." "Ok?" Deimos accepted confused, the three made their way near the rest of the campers "so who do you find most annoying here?" Deimos looked around and thought who he hated most, ered he thinks is very pathetic because she boasts how 'cool' she is but can't seem to do anything special, harrison looks like he's about to shit himself everytime he's near deimos

Space kid is...well space kid, dolf he really is ok with because of how quiet the young german boy is, nikki is his third best friend, nerris he finds is quite annoying with her constantly talking about her light when she doesn't even know how to use it yet, (we all know how he feels about nurf) and then preston he hates because of his pointless constant yelling and screaming

"I have to go with preston." Max then whispered in his ear what a wedgie really was "ok, will it hurt him?" "It will hurt him and be a good laugh for everyone." Max said with a big grin, deimos started to walk towards him but neil grabbed him and whispered "try and make them reach over his head!" Deimos looked at him confused then continued over to preston

Preston saw deimos and yelled "what fo you want?! Im trying to make a masterpeice!" He was just writing something on a peice of paper while sitting on the stage, deimos started to get a little bit annoyed witb his attitude "stand up." Preston immediately did, deimos grabbed Preston's baby blue underwear and pulled them up until they reached over his head, preston cried out in pain

The other campers saw it and began to laugh at him, deimos went back to max and neil which they were laughing their asses off "is it really that funny?" Deimos asked still confused, but max and neil stopped laughing when they saw David behind deimos "deimos." He turned around and looked up to see "hello again tree man." 

"Deimos that was a really mean thing to do." "I still don't even understand it, he just has his underwear on his head." David tried to explain how a wedgie actually hurt but there was a strange noise, deimos grabbed his hand cannon "who's there?" Out from the bushes came the man from the forest "hey that was a funny move over there slick." David was shocked to see him while deimos was confused on why he was called a 'slick'

"Drifter?" "The one and only brother." Neil looked up at him "the drifter? The one from the dark age? The great green snake?!" Drifter looked at him impressed "woah kid im surprised you know so much about me, most people that do well, their dead heh." Gwen walked over after helping preston out his 'stretchy' situation "what are you doing here?" Drifter responded by hugger her and david

"Cause I missed you two, plus I think I know a way these kids can learn how to use their powers...gambit." max for the first time all summer looked excited "but before that I need to talk to you two alone." David and gwen lead him to the counselors cabin but they heard max shout "hurry up so we can kick some ass and get paid for it!" That made drifter laugh

They walked in the cabin and closed the door, drifter turned to david and gwen concerned "you both know that's jay put there right?" They looked at each and nodded "look kid's the real reason im here is to help bring jay back to us, jason is still working on finding the two cult freaks that made the poor kid into...whatever that thing is." David told him "I managed to get him to open up a little bit."

"Look davey there's something else really important I gotta tell ya." David braced himself " justin said before if anything ever happened to him...which something did, that he want's you to look after the kid." David looked surprised "me?" "Yeah, davey look it's been almost 6 years, some dark shit has happened to that kid, helluva lot worse then any Vietnam or twilight gap veteran to ever live, do you think your ready for this?"

David looked at his desk to see an old family portrait of him, jay, Jay's brother jordan, justin, justin's wife, gwen, drifter and jason, he looked drifter straight in the eye "im ready." Drifter managed his normal big smile "that's what I love to hear and listen kids...we're gonna get him back." "Now let's hurry up before maxy boy pops a gasket heh."


	14. Breaking bones and bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman is getting desperate to get back at deimos, so he hires someone who has gone toe to toe with him and it ends badly to say the least

It was about 1:30 in the morning, david and gwen are letting drifter sleep on the couch in the counselors cabin, everyone was fast asleep...except for one, nurf woke up early to use the restroom, little did he know about the visitor waiting outside, he walked out of the outhouse to see "pikeman?" The boy with bad acne responded "yes it is I, the glorious leader of the woodscouts!" Before nurf could remind him he is far from glorious "im here to make an offer." "What kind of offer?"

Pikeman explaind to nurf about deimos's 'cuddly' little friend "you could get revenge on him." Nurf thought about the first day of camp "I don't want to be brutalized again." Pikeman reassured him "don't worry my strongest woodscouts will be on standby ready to defend you." Nurf thought about it for a minute, "deal." Pikeman smiled greatly, neither of them realizing what the true outcome will be

The next morning arrived and everyone gathered in the mess hall for breakfast "drifter when are we gonna able to go back in?" Max asked almost impatiently "wow slow down kid you haven't even eaten yet heh, still I like your style, especially they way you were yesterday." Drifter pulled out a big sack "lot of motes, lot of motes! Ol'drifter is gonna put these baby's to go use, trust."

Neil felt like he had to ask "what do you even do with the motes?" Drifter leaned in close to neils face "just know little man, that these motes is what is gonna lead us to salvation from a certain man with a certain gun." Deimos walked over "whoever it is he will die like all the rest." Drifter warned him "I know your a tough kid, but this guy ain't like anything you've seen before." Deimos didn't care though, now he want's to know who the man is just so he can go find him and kill him

Everyone was enjoying breakfast for once, everyone...except nurf who was sneaking into deimos's tent, he looked around for a few minutes before he found the key to his 'revenge', deimos's teddy bear, nurf doesn't realize how much this bear means to him, he can and will kill for it, nurf heard the other's come out of the mess hall

"Hey davey, I gotta meet an old friend in town, I'll be back in an hour." He said to david as he was leaving "well shit, how are we gonna keep the kid's distracted?" Gwen asked annoyed about drifters sudden departure "I think I have an idea." David said enthusiastically as usual "alrighty kiddos! While drifter runs an errand, we are gonna do archery camp!" Most of the kids groaned except for nerris who uses a bow in combat

As the kid's startes shooting arrows at the targets, most of them missing except deimos who was hitting the bullseye everytime, "hey david there's something I need to talk to you about...alone." david followed her into the counselors cabin "ok what do you need?" Gwen closed the door which meant it was time for nurfs and pikeman's plan to go into action 

Pikeman was watching from a distance with his 'strongest' woodscouts, which were just snake and petrol, "hey everyone!" Which made all the kid's look to nurfs direction as he pulled out deimos's final memory of his possibly dead father "deimos sleeps with a teddy bear!" That caused everyone to start laughing at him, even his three best friends max nikki and neil

Deimos was completely shocked and he started blushing greatly, he ran up to nurf and tried grabbing his prized possession back "give it back to me you disgusting pig!" Nurf just held it above him, the laughing started getting louder and louder and louder, suddenly deimos wasn't at the camp, "ha ha he sleeps with a teddy bear!" He heard an old voice as he realized he was back in an orphanage he used to live at

"Look at this freak!" "Aw what's wrong? Is the baby gonna cry?" He kept hearing the laughing and teasing as tears starting forming in his eyes, he covered his ears but the laughing kept getting louder and louder and louder, he looked up to see the one laughing the loudest...his own brother, looking at him sent deimos over the edge

Deimos pulled out his spear and he stabbed his own brother in the side, after a few seconds he collapsed, deimos didn't stop there he stabbed him over and over and over again, deimos closed his eyes and just kept stabbing his own brother the only other person in this world he thought he could trust, he could rely on but now here he is lying dead drenched in his own blood

(Warning the next part is going to be very violent)

Deimos opened his eyes to see nurf laying before him instead of his brother, the kids stopped laughing and were staring in utter horror, they all could see nurfs insides and when something fell out Preston screamed...but not for long, deimos quickly ran over to him and punched him so hard it broke his jaw, then he shoved his spear into his throat then he twisted Preston's head 180 degrees

He ran over to erid and cut into both her legs, then he slowly slit her throat and watched her bleed out, pikeman, snake and petrol had already ran off as deimos cut into space kid's helmet then proceeded to strangle him to death, he looked to dolf cowering in complete fear, he grabbed both of his hands and cut them off, he screamed loudly but was cut off by a slash to the throat

Harrison stood there in complete shock not knowing he was next, deimos stabbed him right in the gut then his heart then finally his face, nerris was cowering next a tree with a toy sword "y-y-you s-s-hall n-not pass!" She said completely terrified, deimos threw the toy sword away and cut both her arms off then stabbed her right in the head

All that was left was the trio that he thought was his friends, nikki was hiding behind max, max was shaking like a chihuahua and his face totally white and neil pissed himself twice out of fear, he lunged towards them but was grabbed by a familiar face, "kid stop this!" Drifter yelled, deimos replied with a hard headbutt

"Kid listen to me just calm down." He said trying to ease the already horrific situation, David and gwen came out of the counselors cabin to see the sea of corpses, ghosts too afraid to resurrect their guardians "stay out of my way or I'll kill you too!" "I can't die kid, you know that...just put the spear away and we can talk about this." 

Deimos lunged towards drifter with his spear, his spear got caught in drifters gauntlet "I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU! EVERY FUCKING ONE OF YOU!!!" David watched as the boy screamed and attacked drifter "JAY!!!" deimos stopped and looked to david "I told you not to fucking call me tha-." David handed him an old family photo of himself and his father

Tears formed quickly in deimos's eyes, he took the photo and ran into the forest "don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him." Drifter said running into the forest after him, david thought to himself "I will find the cultist who did this, and they will burn."


	15. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another 'incident' with deimos he fled to spooky island to cool down, but he finds an old freind of someone and a little bit of dirt on a certain camp owner, also he meets some potential new friends

Drifter went after deimos when he ran into the forest "kid! Kid where are you?" Drifter shouted trying to find him, he sighs "well justin, he's got your temper." Drifter continues to look for him but what he doesn't realize is that deimos snuck away to a boat at the docks and he went over to spooky island

Once he was on the island he started punching tree's...and knocking them over "fucking malaka!!" His ghost tried to calm him "well deimos, um at least we're away them heh heh." But he failed "why did that WHORE send me to this shit camp anyway?!" Before he could continue to rant his ghost was getting a call "it's max, nikki and neil." Ghost said nervous because he know's this could only end badly

Deimos sighs and reluctantly answers, neil immediately spoke up "deimos where are you?" "None of your fucking business." He said with pure hatred in his voice "look were sorry about-" he gets interrupted "I dont wanna hear, all of you fuckers are DEAD TO ME, we are not friends." Nikki started tearing up "I've had your back through all the bullshit you've tried to pull this summer and that is how you repay me? With fucking BETRAYAL?!" 

Max started to feel bad for the first time ever "you all can rot in tartarus for all I care." He ends the call "absolutely fucking pathet-" he stops because he heard something in a bush, out came a boy about the same height as him wearing a yellow shirt and purple shorts and with blond hair "hello duderino, you shouldn't be here on a night like this." "What?" Deimos asked confused on what he was called

The blond hair boy complimented "wow that spear looks totally tubular." "What?!" He raised his voice still confused on the strange words he was saying "hey no need to get upset dude." A loud ominous noise came from Campbell's mansion "oh shnikes." "WHAT?!" Deimos screamed still very confused with the strange words "there's terrible creatures at night that seek out the mansion, and the wailing oh gosh the wail-" "is there loot inside?" Deimos asked cutting off the blond hair boy

"Well yeah, Campbell hid plenty of stuff in-" that was all deimos needed to hear "great thanks." He said walking away, but the blond hair boy went after him "wait dude! Don't you want someone to show you where it is? Also to guide you away from the monsters?" He said scared of the 'monsters' but he didn't realize was who he was talking to, deimos reluctantly accepted not wanting to listen to the blond hair boy's moping "cool, oh im jasper by the way." "Deimos." Theh exchanged names and went inside

Deimos walked in to see two stuffed bear, which reminded him about nurf, he thought to himself "that malaka will bleed for that." There was another loud, but deimos knew where it came from...the basement "how do we get to the basement?" He was curious about the noises "w-we don't have to go down there, we could play pogs, or leave and not get eaten by what's down there." He said nervous, deimos figured he was hiding something from him "how. Do. We. Get. Down. There." 

Jasper showed him the secret way down behind the bookshelf, they discovered a laboratory with some 'questionable experiments' deimos found a lab result that confirmed that the creatures were made up of human and hive dna, they continued downstairs to find a dungeon with torture instruments and blood all over "h-hey d-dude we could go find that l-loot instead of doing this and possibly dieing." Deimos had his ghost analyze the blood, one of the pools of blood which looks like it's been there for years gave some results that made his ghost look unsettled 

"Deimos..." his ghost said with a said tone "what? Who's is it?" His ghost turned to him "it's chuckys." Deimos was stunned, he fell to the floor "chucky." After a minute deimosnlet out a small laugh "figures, that besides...her. My only other friend would be murdered." There was another loud noise but it came from the door next to him, he went to open the door "what are you doing?!" Jasper yelled terrified "by the gods! What is there to be so fucking afraid of?!" Deimos opens the door "don't!"

He opened the room (not to find qms sex dungeon) to see a giant ogre in chains and with a deformed face, as far as ogres go, the ogre roared again which made jasper look like he was about to piss his pants, but deimos just laughed "this is what you were afraid of?! Oh my dear phogoth! IM PUTTING YOU DOWN!!!" deimos yelled which angered the ogre, he ran towards him and he cut into one of his legs, the ogre roared so loud it alerted everyone at each camp, deimos kept slashing phogoth which kept making him roar, and there was one camp that wasn't gonna put up with that

"Oh my fucking god!!" Sasha yelled annoyed, (the flowerscouts say "oh my god" because they don't believe in the gods...yet) "girls what is that fucking noise?!" As another roar came from spooky island "that's it im going to shut whoever that is the fuck up!" Sasha said going to a boat along with tabii and erin

Meanwhile deimos reached phogoths face and started cutting into it, phogoth let out one last and final roar as it's face went up in literal flames, phogoths dead body fell to the ground "well was that what you were so scared of?" He asked japser but jasper didn't answer he just stood there completely stunned, without a response from him deimos left the mansion, to find three annoyed girls

Sasha saw him and she immediately thought he looked cute...despite being drenched in phogoths blood "um excuse me but could you tone down those noises please?" She asked politely "already did, phogoth the untamed is dead." Sasha quickly fell in love his accent, "wait phogoth, isn't he that giant fuck ugly looking hive guy?" Tabii with two eyes (for now) asked "yep." It safe to say sasha has developed a crush on deimos

She looked at him, his clothes soaked in hive blood and he seemed pretty tired, so she saw this as an opportunity "well since you shut him up, how about you come back to our camp with us, we just got a day spa and you look like you could use a day of pampering." "Im not a fucking baby." Deimos said not knowing she was talking about relaxation...not diapers, she figured he was joking "oh your so funny." Deimos looked confused "ok?"

Deimos figured it would be better then going back to camp campbell, "you know what? Fuck it, I'll come along." The girls led him to their boat seemingly pleased, but the person watching him from a distance wasn't "sir he's going with the girls." The person said to who their were communicating, the man on the other end said "let him have his relaxation, deploy a team unto Campbell's mansion, I want that safe cracked." The person complied with their boss

A team of people with their marble masks reached campbells laboratory where there was a safe hidden behind a shelf of experiments, they placed a bomb on the safe then left the room so they wouldn't be harmed, an explosion went off and the safe was opened, inside there was a handle for a hammer of sol, but this wasn't for any hammer of sol...this one belongs to a god


	16. A moment to breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deimos accepted the flowerscouts offer for a spa day...and by the gods is he glad he did however sasha has a...less then great day and the drifter has story time with the campers

The three girls and the one boy were relaxing while wearing robes and they had cucumber slices on their eyes "by the gods, I finally feel like I can fucking breathe." Deimos said feeling like he had a bag full of cement bricks lifted off his shoulders "if only boys were allowed at our camp." Tabii spoke up, deimos's ghost next to him also had a cucumber slice on his eye "I still can't believe we had to pay a fee to get in here!"

Erin complained with the ghost "yea I know! Miss priss can be a real bitch some times." Deimos put a smirk on "not as big as a bitch as the people at Campbell's camp, I have protected those fools from the fallen, the hive, even myself! And they paid me back with betrayal!" Sasha tried flirting with him "you know I could probably work something and you could stay here." Deimos seriously considered it, there would always be relaxation, no more dealing with the woodscout invasions, no more of the other campers

"I would absolutely love nothing more but...there is someone at that camp that has something I want." "Oh." Sasha said feeling deafeated "but that doesn't mean I won't come back." Sasha immediately felt better "but for now I have a no bitching policy, so everyone better follow through with it." The five of them laughed but despite his 'no bitching policy', the adults at camp campbell are starting to seriously worry

While drifter watched over the kids in science camp david and gwen were discussing deimos in the cabin "oh gwen do you have any idea were he went?" He said starting to worry "david calm down, he probably went to go kill another hive god." She joked but david actually kind of considered that's what he went to do but that didn't stop him from worrying "gwen you know what...he wanted if something bad happened to jay." Gwen remembered justin, the poor soul, she remembered him screaming that fateful day

"NO, NO, NO DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BABY!!!! NO, NO!!!!" she looked at david "of course I do davey but...do you really think you could take care of...that?" David looked down but he remembered every thing that old man had taught him "im sure I can gwen, I WILL free him from the cult. I WILL help him through everything. And I WILL honor Justin's promise, because we're family." David then pulled gwen into a hug "I will never be sure where you get your optimism from." She joked again and managed to form a smile

Meanwhile the rest of the campers were dealing with one of their most challenging trials yet...neil running science camp, he was talking about something to do with hydrogen and oxygen (I don't really know any fancy science terms) the kids just say there filled with complete boredom, nikki had actually fallen asleep, nurf was wondering if the tree behind him was strong enough to hold him by his underwear and the drifter himself a century and half old didn't understand what the kid was talking about, however he got an idea

"Alright who here wants to hear a story from ol uncle drifter." Everyone's faces lit up, also nikki woke up, even neil stopped whatever science thing he was doing, "so you kid's ever hear about crota?" Some of the kids shuttered from hearing that name "well you don't have to worry heh, he's really fucking dead." The kid's felt relieved "well let's just say." He leaned in closer to the kid's "I was part of the fireteam that took him down." The kid's were very interested "alrighty let's see, it happened about 9 years ago."

9 years ago...

The fireteam of six consisted of the drifter, jason, justin, Justin's two uncles josh and jacob and finally Jacob's wife jaqueline jr, they all had reached crotas main chamber "alright, alright, alright, y'all ready to kill this big bitch?" Jacob replied eagerly "born ready baby!" Justin however readied his hammer as he remembered why he was going after this hive god in the first place, it wasn't just for desr eris morn and her fireteam, it was mostly because crota killed him mother and Jason's wife...jaqueline the first

Jason put a hand on Justin's shoulder "for her." He looked back at his father "for her." They all rushed in and started cutting down the hive, justin took the hive sword and started to break down crotas shield, after it was broken he cast his hammer of sol and started throwing them at crota seriously hurting him, crota replenished his shield and threw justin into a wall, he stood back up but all he could think about was his mother, he remembered hearing her scream but he could never forget her last words "please...make sure the children smile everyday...make sure they live happy." Then she was gone

Justin was so infuriated, after jason took the sword and broke crotas shield justin cast his hammer of sol except this time it was formed into a giant hammer, he bashed crotas legs, breaking them, then after he couldn't run, he got on top of crota and slammed his hammer into his head, again, and again and and again and again and again, he had killed crota but he didn't stop slamming "JUSTIN!" He stopped after hearing his father scream, he hopped off of crota and jason pulled him into a tight hug "we got him...we got him, now she may truly rest in elysium."

Present day...

All of the campers were very intrigued by the story "who is justin?" The green haired girl asked, all of the kid's turned to drifter wanting an answer, he didn't want to lie to them, he let out a heavy sigh "justin is...deimos's dad." All of the campers were completely stunned

Back at the flowerscouts camp...

The day was almost over and deimos was getting ready to head back "well I must thank you all again for the fantastic day." The soon to be one eyed girl said "it's no problem! Sasha said your welcome back anytime." The blue haired and blonde haired girls walked away but sasha was still there because she offered to bring him back to camp, they both got in the boat but sasha got about half way before she stopped rowing "why have we stopped?" 

She scooched over to deimos "it sucks you have to go back to that shitty camp." Deimos was oblivious to what she was doing "if only you could stay at our camp." She leaned in close to him "with him." She readied her lips for a kiss...but deimos pushed her away realizing her plan "no! I..." she looked upset, deimos sighed heavily "You seem great but...there was one girl I loved, and she's dead...I don't think I love like that again." 

"What was her name?" She asked like everybody else, deimos looked at her in the eyes and whispered "Lucy." She was curious "what happened to her?" Deimos looked down angry "she was murdered by the fucking hive 'god' nokris. So I killed him." Sasha waited a moment then continued rowing, as they were about to reach the camp "I would of course love to still have you as a friend." She looked at him happily "I would like that." Then deimos got out of the boat and went back to camp...ready to deal with everyone's bullshit


	17. A new counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen put out an ad for a new counselor position at Camp Campbell, a man immediately accepts the offer, however he seems very fond of deimos, maybe a little too fond of him

The day started out how it always does except the two counselors woke up and were greeted by a man who looked extremely similar to david, the man was blonde and also wore completely white clothes "hello! I'm here for the new counselor job." Gwen's heart sank as soon as she heard him speak "I hope it's not too late to submit my resume." "Too late? Your the first one!" Gwen's jaw dropped in horror "the old camp I was at recently got shut down. So I've been searching night and day for a new camp full of kid's so I can help them reach their full potential!"

Gwen's jaw continued to drop, then she suddenly decided to take her one day off (can't say I blame her) "oh where are my manners? I am daniel." "Well it's great to meet you daniel! Now come on I think your gonna fit in here just fine!" He said enthusiastically

Later on...

After daniel was made an official camp counselor david decided to introduce him to the rest of the camp "who the fuck is this?" Max asked with total confusion but after looking at him for about a minute "you've got to be shitting me." He realized he's just like david "watch the language there kiddo." Daniel chastised, davis was about to agree "he can say whatever the fuck he want's!" Drifter said loudly, he slowly walked up to daniel with an angry expression then he exhaled in his face before laughing "I'm just kidding kid! Call me drifter."

He went to shake his hand "im Daniel, I've heard about you, how's it going with the vanguard?" That question actually pissed drifter off "kid you do not want to get me going about the vanguard, they won't stop their damn yapping! The only chill one there is cayde, it's a damn shame he prefers to work alone, I could use someone like him for my next crew." Deimos just walked in not knowing what was happening except overhearing the drifter 

"Why not use me? I can kill anyth-" he stopped after he saw daniel, Daniel walked up to him with a strange look in his eye "well kiddo what's your name?" Deimos looked like a deer in headlights when he saw daniel "deimos." He said barely without stuttering, drifter seemed quite suspicious about that "well I hope you kid's are ready for a day of fun!" Most of the kid's groaned except for deimos who still looked shocked about Daniel 

After meeting Daniel the kids began nerris's camp (im not entirely sure what her camp is) Daniel David and drifter were watching over them "hey davey can I talk to you for a quick sec?" David agreed and they both walked a bit away from the kids, after the walked away daniel pulled out his ghost and ordered him "tell them to bring it in." His ghost immediately started contacting someone "also watch the kid's for a minute." Daniel yelled out for deimos to come with him he brough deimos away from the rest of the kid's and after they were out of earshot daniel immediately slapped the child "it's time for your punishment...my child." Deimos looked terrified 

Drifter brought david next to the cabin "davey don't you think this daniel guy seems a bit...off?" David looked confused "what do you mean?" "I mean the way he was talking to jay, the poor kid almost seemed afraid of that twink." David looked surprised because he didn't even see daniel talking to him, drifter put a hand on David's shoulder "davey...I think this prick is with the cult." David was going to respond but drifter cut him off "davey I know no one else loves this camp as much as you but...im gonna go call the guy's, to see what they think alright?"

David just nodded as drifter took his arm off his shoulder "ghost call it in there might be a cultist among the kid's." Drifters ghost immediately started calling jason and his other two jons jacob and josh, when david and drifter made it back to the kids they were shocked to see them all wearing white and a small building the size of the cabin with the words 'purification sauna' written on it

Daniel came walking back with deimos but deimos had bruises on him and had tears coming out of his visible eye "I fucking knew it!" Drifter lunged towards daniel but was grabbed by two muscular men wearing marble masks "You fucking scumbag!" Daniel put his hand on deimos shoulder "well my child, we will do this together since you refused to on your own." David was completely stunned "daniel what are you doing?" "You tell him." He demanded deimos 

Deimos just kept looking down with tears running down his face "I said now!" He shouted "leave him alone damn you!" Drifter kept struggling to get free of the guards, deimos started to speak while still crying "I was ordered here *sniff* to kill all of you." David was absolutely frozen, he didn't know what to do, then daniel brought his hand down again on the child's face which made drifter absolutely furious "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!!! HE'S JUST A KID!!!" david was shocked but on the inside he wanted to rip Daniel's throat out

"David, david, david. You could join us." David just stared at deimos who was on the ground crying his eyes out "we could be a true family...together." as he handed David his guitar, david reached out and grabbed it, drifter felt his heart sank but then David kicked Daniel straight in the crotch which made him fall to the ground, then the two guards holding drifter were stabbed in the back (not figuratively) by josh and jacob

"Sorry we were fashionably late." Josh joked but jacob had a more serious look on, daniel started to reach over to deimos who backed away in complete fear, david stomped on Daniel's hand breaking it, he then grabbed Daniel by the collar "if I ever see you put a hand on any of these kids again, trust me...you'll get worse then anything in the pit of Tartarus." He let go of Daniel and quickly ran over to deimos who pulled out his gun "Stay back!!"

Deimos backed away aiming his gun at everyone, jason arrived and he put his hands up "listen jay calm down, we're not gonna hurt you." Deimos started screaming "You abandoned me! All of you! Your nothing but dirty, betraying malakas!" Jason went behind david and gave him something familiar and whispered "bring him back." He gave david deimos's bear, david revealed the bear which shocked him 

He dropped the gun and reached for the bear which david gave to him immediately, the rest of the kid's were returned to normal by josh and jacob, they were all staring and nurf was about to comment "aw baby boy needs his bear!" But jason looked at him with an angry glare and mouthed "don't." David offered deimos "wanna go in the cabin and get away from this." He saw daniel try to get up and jason replied to that with a gunshot to his leg 

All of the kid's froze after witnessing a ghost die for the first time "you can say hi to my brother in the underworld for me, right now I got some family business." He said before stomping Daniel's brain's out...over and over and over again, deimos watched him kill Daniel and then he fainted, david caught him in his arms and proceeded to bring him into the cabin to lay him down 

4 hours later...

The children were still shocked about what they had seen, this time drifter was making dinner while the quartermaster helped with the 'mess' outside, neil went up to jason to ask him "who are you people?" Jason turned to him with a big smile "most people call me jason, but when they pray...they call me Zeus."


	18. Making a promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After daniel is sent to hades, David learns the truth about deimos and he will go to the underworld and back to make sure it never happens again

A day later...

After Daniel tried to convert the kids to the cult (and failed miserably) jason sends the children to bed early and hopes that today he will he able to take their minds off of it, before the kids wake up he has a much needed conversation with david "hey davey, it's been a while." He says as he pulls david into a big hug "maybe too long." The redhead said struggling to breath through the hug

Jason looks david in the eye "davey...you know what must be done. But before you say anything know this...I've turned my back on that poor kid for too long, I've spent these past years looking for justin...when I should've been with him." The older man looked over at deimos who was still sleeping on the couch "from now on I will never leave any of our family behind again." David just nodded, he was still worried about deimos but he was more worried about what the cult had done to him

"Davey, justin wanted you to be the one to take care of him, do you think you have what it takes?" David looked at deimos again then back at jason "I know I can." Jason cracked a big smile "I know you can and drifter, gwen and myself will be here at your side, josh and jacob have to leave, you know it takes a lot to-" "control the oceans and rule the underworld I get it." David said finishing his sentence 

Then deimos woke up from what seemed to be a terrible nightmare, he fell off the couch, he saw david and jason then he just backed into a corner with his spear "stay away from me!" The child said terrified "jay look, we're not gonna hurt you." David said trying to console the hurt boy "your a liar! Like all the rest!"

David saw he dropped his prized bear mr. honeynuts, he slowly grabbed the bear and showed it to deimos "I swear I would never hurt you." David said looking right in the child's eye, deimos dropped the spear and took the bear "now, we can just sit here and talk, we don't have to fight, yell or scream, im here to help." Deimos looked at david then glared at jason, david looked at him as well and motioned him to leave, which he did

After Jason left david thought he could finally get deimos to talk "so let's take this slow, what did you mean by 'all the rest'?" Deimos just looked down at his bear as he held onto it "after I was taken away, those FUCKS, said I wasn't ready...so they shipped me off to an orphanage." David was shocked "I lived at the first one for three years, but then the other children began to call me things like a 'freak' or a 'crybaby' and some would say that no one would ever come to take me home ."

David was absolutely appalled by what he was hearing "they would do things like, lock me in a dark room or they would pull on my underwear or they would pull my pants down in front of everyone or they would-" deimos started to tear up "it's ok buddy, just take it slow." He said rubbing deimos's back which calmed him down a little "then the adults would just sit back and watch like it was some fucking show!" He raised his voice 

"So they shipped me off to another orphanage and another and another and another! Then after a year...DANIEL and another woman walked in, they saw me being tormented by this group of children...and they stopped them, they wanted to take me home, for the first time ever I thought there was hope...if only I had known." David then heard a strange noise, it was deimos's stomach "you hungry buddy?" Deimos didn't look up he just nodded

Gwen walked in to check on them, "hey gwen could you please grab him some breakfast." Gwen nodded but before leaving "I heard drifters still cooking and he's making pancakes." Deimos's face almost lit up hearing then he's finally gonna have some normal damn food, after gwen left deimos continued with tears about to start coming down his face "daniel and that vile woman brought me to their 'home' if only I had known what they were going to do."

"Every day they tortured me worse then what those children at the orphanage did, they would burn me, whip me for almost nothing." Tears were quickly running down his face "every time they did *sniff* they said they were teaching me how to live in this world *sniff*." He began sobbing "I just want my dad back!" David held onto the poor child as he was sobbing furiously into his chest, david continued to rub his back and consol him

Gwen walked in with the food but she saw the current situation and tried to help "their gone now jay, their gone, their never going to hurt you again." David kept going, he lifted the child up to look into his eye while david had tears coming down his own face as well "I promise you I will be there, I will never hurt you." Deimos kept sobbing, then david remembered one song justin used to sing when jay or his brother cried when they were babies

"Never mind the darkness." Gwen looked up at him "never mind the storm." Deimos stopped sobbing "never mind the blood red moon. The night will be over soon." Even jason and the others in the mess hall could hear it "brush away the sorrow." Gwen got up to grab David's guitar "brush away the tears." She began playing along to the song "brush away your heavy heart."

"The night will be over soon. The night will be over soon." All of the kids were curious as to what was happening but jason took off his hat and bowed his head while drifter also took off his bandana and bowed his head "for every night goes quiet. And every moon grows blue. Beyond the dark comes something new." Jay began to yawn 

"The sun will be rising soon. The sun will be rising soon. The sun will be rising soon." Jay had fallen asleep in David's arms, jason walked in and kneeled down next to david and the sleeping child "We've got this davey." David looked down at the sleeping child "I know."

The end? Haha hell no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't over yet, just know that there is going to be one long...Road To Recovery


End file.
